Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace
by florals-and-a-promise
Summary: It's the night before Molly's wedding and she's having second thoughts. When a person from the past tries to re-enter her life, will Molly have the strength to walk away for the last time? Part One in the Fanfiction Sister of Doom Challenge !


Aren't soon-to-be brides supposed to feel beautiful and radiant in their wedding gowns? Shouldn't they be excited every time they see their almost dearly beloved? And why would they get cold feet the night before the big event?

Molly Prewett had always been a girl of commitment. When she decided something, she'd stick with it. Even as a child she kept her word, for all she had to do was convince herself of what she wanted, and then she'd never look back. So why now of all times would she be having second thoughts?

She mentally scolded herself over and over for letting her thoughts stray. She should be thinking of her fiance and no one else, especially when their wedding was just a day away. But no matter how many times she told herself that she wanted this, Molly knew she couldn't believe it. Sure, it was easy to fool her parents, Arthur, and his family into believing that she was head over heels, but it wasn't nearly as easy to lie to herself.

Molly grumbled as she slid into her wedding dress for the third time that night. She kept wishing that maybe when trying on her gown it would magically turn into an elegant dress, instead of being frumpy-looking and itchy.

Molly had never been a high girl, as she came from one of the less fortunate pure blood families, but all of the wedding plans had been a major dissapointment. Every little girl dreams of a big wedding, with a pretty dress, big cake, and a brand new broom to ride off on. Molly's dress was made of grandma looking, off-white lace. There would be no cake, since Arthur preffered pie. Instead of a fancy broom, they'd be riding off on Sirius' loud and rusty motercycle. Not exactly romantic.

With a sigh, Molly took off the dress and changed back into her night gown (which she happened to think was much prettier than the dress she just took off). After blowing out the candles in her room, she got into bed and pulled the blanket over her face.

She tried to close her eyes and fall asleep, but the same thought kept entering her tired mind. She knew where the hesitation had come from. She knew why she wasn't estatic about tomorrow.

Molly had never believed in fate, but she had no other explanation for the owl outside, tapping frantically on her bedroom window.

She let the brown and red owl in before taking the letter from it's claws.

"Hi Mishina." Molly cooed to the bird with a small smile as her heart skipped a beat. It had been almost a year and a half since she had last seen this bird in particular, and she automatically knew who had sent the owl.

With a sigh she opened the envelope and unfolded the letter that was inside.

_'This could be our last chance, Molly.'_

Molly had to fight the sudden urge to scream. She dropped the letter and crossed her arms with a frown.

"How dare he!" She ranted out loud while she paced the room, "He doesn't contact me for over a year and now he's interested?! You don't send your ex a note before their wedding!"

Tears of anger rolled down Molly's rosy cheeks as she threw on her coat. She didn't know what he wanted, but she was going to find out.

_________________________________

Molly threw down her broom with a frustrated sigh as she made it to the Malfoy's Mannor. She made a mental note to never ride in a silk night gown again.

She picked up a couple of stones that she found in the yard and walked to the left side of the mansion. With a smirk she spotted his window, and started aiming hits with the rocks. After the third stone hit the glass, the lights in the bedroom flipped on. The window was opened and a rope was tossed out.

"There's no way he's serious." Molly muttered to herself as her eyes widened. After a few seconds she realized he wasn't joking and started attempting to climb the rope. As she made it to the top, she pulled herself into the window, falling on his bedroom floor and landing on her ribs. She heard chuckling and looked up to see him smirking with amusement.

"Oh, shut up Lucius!" Molly snapped as she picked herself up and crossed her arms with a glare in his direction.

"I see you still lack a sense of humor." Lucius said with a raised eyebrow.

"And I see you still lack a sense of personal hygeine." Molly said as she looked him up and down. His normally gelled back hair was shaggy and framing his pale face. He was wearing torn, black jeans and a white tank-top with a red wine stain poured all down the front.

"Yes, well...I suppose somethings never change." He said as he stood up and wrapped her in a protective hug. Molly stood there frozen in shock. After a few seconds he released her and sat back down on his messy and unmade bed.

"I've missed you." He said, unable to look at her. She huffed out an exasperated sigh and shook her head.

"But not enough to contact me, right?" She asked him with a frown. At first his eyes were filled with remorse, but then his face turned distant and cold.

"Yep, that's right." He said harshly while he glared at the floor. She shifted uncomfortably and then stayed perfectly still.

"So what about the note you sent?" She asked him, uncrossing her arms.

"Look, I don't even know, Molls! It was a mistake! Just like me and Narcissa! Just like you and Arthur!" He said forcefully, finally looking up at her. Molly pursed her lips and closed her eyes, breathing sharply from her nose. For a few seconds she just stood there, but eventually pulled herself together and her eyes snapped open.

"I am not Molls anymore. At least not to you. And you and Narcissa? Yeah, a big mistake. But me and Arthur are happy. You had me and you traded me in for a brat." She said with a polite smile. Lucius could do nothing but stay silent.

"Goodbye love. You're invited to the wedding, y'know. I hope you come." She told him with a half-hearted smile before grabbing ontu the rope and slowly lowering herself down.

Molly mounted the broom and wiped the tears from her face. She never heard the yells of a man begging her to stay.

_________________________________

**A/N:** Hey you guys! So this one-shot is part one in the fanfiction sister challenge of doom! This challenge is between me (Celina!) and my sister, Brittanie (deafening-silence-215). How it goes is I'll give her a summary and/or pairing and she'll give me one, and then we have have to write a one shot featuring that summary/pairing. ^^ I hope you guys liked this little Molly/Lucius one-shot and I'd adore reviews. Also, go and take a look at my sister's profile! If her story isn't up yet, check back 'cause she's adding it really soon!

Thanks Readers/Reviewers!

XOXO.


End file.
